


A Ghost in Time

by Elena78



Series: Twin Flames [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #LoveFest2020, #TeamAphrodite, F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena78/pseuds/Elena78
Summary: Feeling lonely is never easy, but when you do find someone that fills the void, is it something real or just for the moment.Hermione mets someone and finds herself on a mission
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Gideon Prewett
Series: Twin Flames [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630585
Comments: 15
Kudos: 27
Collections: Love Fest 2020





	A Ghost in Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noxsoulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/gifts).



> This is written as part of Fairest of the Rare's Love Fest 2020 for noxsoulmate #TeamAphrodite
> 
> I rated Explicit because I didn't know I was going to go there, till I did. This is 1of 5 one-shots.
> 
> The Vampire Diaries TV Show 'Magic' plays a part in this series. Not the characters/places - just the Magic.

The attic in the Burrow was full of odds and ends, but Hermione was glad for the distraction. Her relationship with Ron unravelled as quick as it started. She still held a tremendous amount of love for him, but she knew it was love as a friend, a brother – not as a lover. However, news of his new relationship had her reeling. What she jealous? No. Not because Ron moved on. But maybe because he found that overboard, overly romantic, love. Her face screwed up at the person Ron fell in love with. Pansy Parkinson. _Really_?

Hermione moved a box and something dropped and landed with a loud thud, a puff of dust formed in its wake. Hermione coughed and waved the air in front of her, waiting for the dust to resettle. Hermione picked up a heavy album off the floor and wiped the cover clear. In intricate, gold foil writing was the name ‘Prewett’, making Hermione smile.

Finding a place to sit, Hermione balanced the album on her lap and began flicking through the pages. Some pictures dated back to the 16th century and Hermione could see the family resemblance in many of the faces. One boy looked almost identical to Ron. There were different sets of twins and triplets in the family, all smiling and waving at her as she flicked past. Eventually, the black and white images turned into colour as she neared the end of the album. She stopped on one page and gasped.

There was a picture of Molly as a young woman, maybe late teens. Behind her were her two brothers, the label read “Fabian and Gideon with Molly”. Hermione only vaguely remembered Molly talking about her brothers. They were killed in the first war and part of the original Order of the Pheonix.

Hermione turned the page, and as if the album read her mind, there sat the picture of the Order, much like the one Harry had. An overwhelming sadness filled her as she recognised James, Remus, Lily, but especially Sirius. Hermione knew that Harry carried that loss with him every day.

“I remember that picture,”

Hermione screamed, the album thudded to the ground once more. “Who’s there?” Hermione looked around, her wand out. “Ron, is that you?”

“Wait, you can hear me?”

Hermione jumped. “Reveal yourself!” Hermione said, inching her way around the attic.

“I can’t believe you can here me.”

“ _Homenum Revelio_!” Hermione cast from her wand. She looked around, but no-one was in sight.

“Wait! You can hear me, but can’t see me?”

“What is your name?” Hermione said, breathing heavily as adrenaline ran through her veins.

“My name is Gideon. Gideon Prewett.”

“What?” Hermione kept turning in a circle, her wand steady. “That’s impossible.”

“I know. I died nineteen years ago.”

“Why can’t I see you?” Hermione was confused. She felt like she could trust this voice. Then immediately felt like she was going insane.

“I wish I knew. Wait, let me try something.”

Hermione waited, closed her eyes and listened.

Silence greeted her ears. “Gideon?” Hermione said opening her eyes.

No-one replied. She was alone.

Hermione sighed with relief. She steadied her breathing and returned her wand to its protected pocket. “Ron has finally driven me insane!” She said to herself.

Hermione picked the album back up and placed it on top of a chest of drawers. “Now this will come in handy.” She said and began moving, cleaning, and making space.  
  
Hermione was grateful that Molly had offered her to say at the Burrow. It would be easier to travel magically to the Ministry when she started her new position at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Usually, she’d bunk with Ginny, but now that Harry was here more often and Ron had Pansy over a lot, Hermione was happy to clear the attic to make room. Molly said she could stay until she was on her own feet and can afford an apartment.

Hermione already had the perfect location picked out. She looked at all the available apartments and found an old hotel near Trafalgar Square that had been sold to a private owner. He turned them into an apartment block for magical inhabitants. Hermione chuckled at the word ‘inhabitants’. No-one would ever know that Thestral’s stables were on the roof or that there was a rogue Niffler on the loose. Hermione lost her gold watch to that Niffler and was determined to get it back.

The only problem was that it was going to set her back 2,000 Galleons a month.

Finally done with the attic, for now, with a bed nicely fitted against the east wall, the set of drawers (album still on top), a nice coffee table as a bedside piece and an old candle lamp, she was set for the night. Satisfied with her work, she headed down for a shower before dinner.

Dinner was livelier than ever before. Percy, Audrey, George, and Angelina were there. The noise in the Burrow rivalled Christmas Day. Grief was hidden under exaggerated laughing, loss burned a hole in the pit of your stomach regardless of how much food you ate, and loneliness created couples that no-one saw coming.

“A toast!” George said, standing up and raised his glass. “To my little brother who bribed a bride,”

“Hey!” Ron shouted while Pansy laughed.

“I don’t know how you bagged the hottest chick in Slytherin,” George continued and Molly swatted him with her tea towel. “But I’m about to gain another sister. My family grows despite our loss,”

And there was the grief. It always showed its face.

“In my heart,” George said with a hand over his chest. “That Pansy will be the second most badarsed woman to grace this family.”

“The second?” Ginny asked, throwing a bread roll at him.

“Gin, I mean no disrespect,” George said, ducking as more bread roll came his way. “But, you got Harry and his fame and fortune,”

“Yes, that’s all I have ever wanted,” Ginny pelted her beans at him because she ran out of bread.

“You got the deluxe version, you ascended.” George laughed, unsure where he was going. “But Pansy, she took on the poor hired help.”

Everyone laughed at that, except Hermione. She felt a stab of pain go through her. It was extremely happy for Ron, but it was because of her that Ron ended up working shifts at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

When they were together, Ron dropped back his duties with the Ministry to part-time so Hermione could continue her studies and so they still had time together. Ron picked up shifts at his brothers’ shop to pass the time while Hermione studied. Eventually, Ron was demoted as he couldn’t fulfil his duties with the Ministry and that caused a major fight that ended their relationship. Ron blamed her for the demotion so she could get ahead. Except Hermione argued that she wasn’t even in the workforce yet, she was completing her Hogwarts education.

The argument went nowhere fast and that night, Ron took his sorry arse to the Hogshead and drowned his sorrows. He woke up the next day, naked next to Pansy Parkinson. Hermione never knew that until a year ago. Now, her former lover was marrying her former enemy.

Hermione retreated to the attic and began getting ready for bed. Slipping under the covers, she blew out the candle and closed her eyes.

Hermione woke with a start. Her heart pounding in her chest and her breathing laboured. She fumbled for her wand and muttered “ _Incendio_!”

Her candle flickered to life and illuminated part of the attic. “ _Lumos_!” Hermione whispered and the top of her wand lit up.

“Who’s there?”

“Hermione?” She recognised the voice and a blurry figure appeared.

“Gideon?”

The man she saw, sat on the edge of her bed, his hand cupped her cheek and they both gasped.

“I can feel you!” They said in unison.

Gideon laughed. “I can see you, I can feel you…How?”

“I don’t know,” Hermione said but when she realised she was leaning into his hand, she righted herself.

His hand dropped and Gideon stood, pacing the small space in the attic. “I don’t know what’s going on. When I died, my brother and I, we were in some kind of limbo. Nither here nor…there. Then about 2 years ago, I was here, but no-one could see me or hear me. I’ve been trying to get through to anyone and then, you. You heard me.” Gideon stopped pacing and looked at Hermione. “Why you?”

Hermione was lost for words. Gideon was a ghost? But he didn’t appear like one. He was real, solid, and warm. Hermione felt her heat in her cheeks at that thought. It had been a long time since a man had touched her like that.

“I don’t know.” Hermione finally answered. “But it sounded awfully lonely.”

“It was.” Gideon sat down on her bed once more, sliding back to lean against the wall. “One minute I was with my brother and other members of my family, then I was here.”

“Om, my lord!” Hermione sat up straighter. “Fred. Did you see Fred?”

Gideon shook his head. “I wish I could say yes, but I never did.”

“Gideon, I think something magical is happening,” Hermione said, moving to sit next to him.

“I’ll say,” Gideon grinned and Hermione couldn’t help but smile.

“I mean, something more powerful,” Hermione said, cheeks burning. “A soul for a soul.”

“That would be dark magic.” Gideon looked at Hermione. He desperately wanted to touch her again, to feel the warmth of another person. He reached out his hand, but it went right through her.

“Damn,” he muttered as he watched Hermione look frantically around her.

“Gideon, I can’t see you again.” Hermione took a few deep breaths and felt a hot tear fall down her face. She wiped at the wetness, unsure why she was crying. “We’ll figure this out.”

Gideon watched Hermione slip back under her bed sheet, extinguish the candle, and searched one last time with her wand that was still lit. “I promise,” she whispered. Her wand went out and Gideon was back into the darkness.

~~*~~

It had been 6 months since Gideon first appeared to her. She thought she may have dreamt it, but when he appeared next to her at Ron’s wedding, that’s when she knew it was real. He stayed for five hours that night. He danced with her, made jokes, he made her not feel so lonely anymore.

He appeared again about a month later as Hermione moved into her own apartment, the one she always dreamed of having. She was only a short walk from the Ministry, but along with working on new legislation to protect House Elves, Hermione had also been researching about how he can bring Gideon back to this realm.

“Gideon?” Hermione called as she came home, her arms filled with more books from the Ministry library. When he didn’t answer, she continued talking, knowing he could hear her.

“I think I’ve found it,” Hermione said as she fixed herself a cup of coffee after dumping the books on the kitchen bench. “It is dark magic, but not unlawful magic at play. See, everything needs balance. When Fred died, he died by dark magic, from a family that’s already been touched by it before. So ‘nature’ found a trade, a loophole if you will, to balance out what had happened.”  
  
Hermione never stopped talking. She paused momentarily to sip her coffee before putting it down on the dining table.

“Gideon, can you please just show yourself? I can’t keep feeling like I’m talking to myself?” Hermione said and remained silent, listening for any change in the atmosphere around her. Sighing, she picked up her mug and moved into her bedroom.

“So, I think there is a way to bring you back so you never have to leave.” Hermione sighed again. “So you stop leaving me.”

“I am always with you,” Gideon said and Hermione jumped, her coffee spilling all over her.

“Oh, my lord!” Hermione said as she peeled her clothes off and ran into her bathroom. She turned the cold water on in her shower and jumped under its jets in her underwear. The cold was a bitter relief against her burned skin.

“I’m sorry,” Gideon said with a huge smile on his face. He just saw Hermione half-naked and he liked it.

“It’s OK,” Hermione called out. “I’ll be fine.” She turned off the water and grabbed her towel. Hermione emerged from the bathroom and shook her head at a grinning Gideon. “You need to get out so I can get dressed.”

“Why? I’m enjoying my view.” Gideon joked but quickly dashed out before a paperweight connected with his head. “I can feel pain, you know.” He said.

“I know. That’s why I threw it.”

“I’ve seen you undress before,” Gideon admitted.

Hermione stormed out of her room in her pyjamas. “You watch me undress?” She confronted him. “That’s just creepy.”

Gideon wasn’t phased by Hermione’s stern look. “I don’t watch you undress. I’m listening to you. I can see you and hear you. But you get so comfortable that you tend to undress while you talk to me. I do leave you so you can have privacy, but right now,” Gideon took her hand and placed it on his chest. “You can feel me and see me, and I never want to leave you because when we are like this,” he pulled Hermione closer to him. “I’m not alone anymore.” He whispered.

“Don’t ever feel alone,” Hermione said, her earlier anger forgotten. “I know you are here, even if I can’t see you.”

Hermione realised that Gideon was so close to her. She could feel his body warmth and his breath tickled her neck. She looked at his lips and before she knew it, they were on hers.

Hermione relaxed and felt his tongue swipe at her lips and she opened her mouth for him, allowing him to deepen the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his. With every kiss, every touch, Hermione felt her loneliness disappear. Gideon’s hands slid under her singlet, releasing her bra strap before moving to cup her breast in his hand, feeling her nipple harden under his touch. He moaned before breaking their kiss and moved his lips to her neck.

“Gideon,” Hermione whispered, her head tilted back as she gave him access to her neck.

Gideon nibbled on her neck, his hands moved down to her shorts, tugging them down. Hermione rid herself of her singlet and bra and gasped as she felt him take her breast in his mouth. Gideon swirled his tongue around her nipple, loving the way she responded to his touch. Hermione arched her back and she tried pulling him closer to her but gasped at the sudden cold draft she felt.

Gideon was gone again.

“No. NO!” Hermione was breathing hard. She crossed her arms over her chest and sobs tore from her throat. “Gideon!”

But he was gone again. Her body was cold and she shivered from the sudden loss of heat. She dropped to the floor, crying. Hermione didn’t understand it. This wasn't like her. It took Ron longer to get to second base than it did for Gideon to go for the home run. And she would have let him. That’s what scared her. She would have let him. Why did he have such a pull on her?

“Come back,” She sobbed. “I can’t do this anymore,” Hermione said, but only silence greeted her ears.


End file.
